


America: Land of Opportunities

by animesexual



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animesexual/pseuds/animesexual
Summary: Aomine and Kise are deciding on which college to attend. Aomine wants to attend in the States, but Kise isn't sure if that's what he wants to do. Kise just knows he wants him and Aomine to attend the same school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise and Aomine have graduated high school and are now looking for prospective colleges. They want to attend college together so they can play on the same team again, but Kise isn't accepted into the college Aomine was planning on attending.

Kise's hands were shaking. This was it; the end of his high school career. It was time to move on to college. He had applied to as many colleges as he could and now he sat—unopened envelopes strewn around him. He picked up the first letter and examined it. He sighed, setting it back down and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He glanced at his screen, wondering if he should call at this time. He hesitantly scrolled through his contacts, finding the name and tapping the call button. He placed the phone to his ear and listened to the dial tone.

"Hey babe. You're calling awfully early, is something bothering you?" the tired voice croaked, making Kise wince. He knew it was a bad time and yet he still decided to call.

"Umm.... kind of, but if you're sleeping, don't worry about it. I'll deal with it myself," the blond stammered. He heard rustling on the other line and smiled.

"You really think I'm going to believe that? Ryouta, just tell me. I'm obviously up now." Kise chuckled, nodding his head.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just sitting here looking at all these college letters and..." he paused. Should he really be confessing that he's too scared to open the letters by himself? He started shaking his head, hating himself for being this weak. He heard more movement on the phone and was cut off when he began to speak again.

"I'll be over in a little bit. I'm heading out the door now." The husky voice grunted; sounding more concerned to Kise.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to call you this early. I guess I couldn't control myself. I'm just afraid of the future right now. Please, don't come over here for my sake. I'll try to sleep and we'll see each other later today," he tried to bargain. He really didn't mean to bother anyone at this hour.

"Don't be sorry. You're scared and I completely understand. It's 1:38 in the morning so I assume you haven't been to sleep yet because of this. Just give me a bit, I'm leaving my house now. I'll be there in about five minutes ok? I'll hang up so I'm less distracted. I'll see you in a few."

"You're right, I haven't been to sleep yet. I'll sit outside and wait for you," Kise murmured and hung up.

He looked at his screen. He was an idiot. Why did he think he could just call this early and expect everything to be ok? He shook his head as he tossed his phone behind him and stood up. He stretched his tired body and happened to glance at himself in the mirror. He looked tired, to say the least. Shaking his hair out of his face, he reached out and grabbed a box off his dresser then headed for the front door.He opened the box in his hand once he was outside and pulled out a lighter and a cigarette. He lit the cigarette, placing the lighter back into the pack as he inhaled. He closed his eyes, exhaling as he leaned against the wall of his house. He thought about everything that had happened up until now and couldn't help but let his mind wander to the future. What would college bring him? Would he be able to achieve his dreams? What even were his dreams?

Kise was so lost in thought he didn't hear the car pull up or someone walking towards him. He was startled when he felt a cool press of lips against his own. He snapped his eyes open, pressing his lips against the other persons once he recognized who it was. He pulled away, a smile on his face. "I didn't even hear you pull up," he confessed.

"I can tell. You taste like shit. I thought you were quitting that habit?"

Kise turned his head away, taking another drag of the cigarette before dropping it into the ashtray on his front porch. "I know. I should, but this has me so stressed out. I'm sorry, I know I need to quit."

"Yeah, I understand. However, smoking isn't going to help you're basketball career, now is it?"

Kise huffed, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "You're one to talk, Aominecchi. You're the one who never practices or eats right. Plus, you're always out drinking with you're buddies all the time." Kise patted Aomine's clothed stomach, "You're going to get fat soon. Then, it'll be me at the top laughing at you."

Aomine snorted. "I highly doubt that, dumbass. Now, lets go inside so we can open these together," Aomine drawled as he grabbed Kise's wrist and pulled him into the house. Kise stared, confused, at the back of his boyfriend's head.

"Open these together?" he questioned. Aomine pulled a stack of unopened letters out of his jacket, lifting them above his shoulder and shaking them. Kise smiled. Had he really waited so they could open their letters together? He squeezed the tanned hand in his, silently showing his affection. Aomine flashed a smile over his shoulder, pulling the blond into his room and shutting the door.

"Damn, Kise, you just throw you're letters everywhere? You're starting to pick up my habits, aren't you?" the taller male smirked. Kise glared at Aomine, sitting in the middle of his letters once again.

"This isn't a habit. I was up half the night trying to open them and getting really scared and tossing them around. If you're just going to be an asshole, you know where the door is." Kise crossed his arms as he turned his head and looked out the window. Aomine walked over and crouched in front of Kise's face. He raised his hand and flicked the other boy in the forehead.

"You woke me up for this, so I'm definitely not leaving. Now, how do you want to do this? I applied to as many colleges as you, so do you want to open our college letters together to see if we both got in, or do you want to focus on you?" he asked. Kise looked up at him in thought.

"Lets open the same college letters together!" he cheered. Aomine smiled and he began pushing the discarded letters around so he could take a seat next to his boyfriend. He pulled his own bundle out of his jacket again, grabbing the one on top.

"Alright, lets start out strong. University of California?" the bluenette asked. Kise looked through his mess before grabbing an envelope and glancing over at his partner. He was more anxious now that Aomine was here. What if he and Aomine weren't accepted to the same schools? What if he wasn't accepted into any?

"You want to open first?" Aomine's deep voice broke through Kise's thoughts and sent chills down his spine. He slowly tore the envelope open and pulled the paper out. He glanced over it and his shoulders sunk a little. Aomine instinctively rubbed Kise's back. He knew without even having to look. Kise wasn't accepted. He opened his and glanced at the paper.

"How about we move onto the next one? Let's go Keio. That's at least in Japan." he shrugged.

"Wait, did you get in or not?" Kise asked. Aomine shrugged again and started looking through Kise's pile to find his from Keio. Kise snatched Aomine's letter from California, reading its contents.

"Aominecchi, you got accepted?" he breathed. Aomine sighed, gently pulling the letter out of his hand. "Wait.... And on a basketball scholarship?" Kise blinked, his defeated face breaking Aomine's heart.

"Ryouta, it's fine. I don't really want to go to California anyway." Aomine picked up Kise's letter from Keio and handed it to him. "Please open this one." Kise looked down at the letter. What if he doesn't get accepted to any of these colleges? What if Aomine actually gets to choose through more colleges and decides on another one? What if they end up in different countries? He was beginning to regret calling Aomine. He sucked in a breath as he ripped the envelope open and read through the letter.

"I was accepted! Aominecchi, look!" he shoved the paper in the other males face. Aomine smiled and pressed his lips against the blond's forehead.

"See? Other college's want you. Who cares if California doesn't?" Kise nodded and handed Aomine another letter. He opened it quickly looking through the contents.

"Look, we can both go to the same college if we want," Aomine held the paper for Kise to read. Kise clapped his hands together, his smile widening.

"Nothing would make me happier than to be on a team with Aominecchi again! Especially when professional teams are going to really be paying attention!" the blond reminded himself. Aomine reached over, grabbed the back of Kise's head and pulled him closer. He placed his forehead to the blond's and locked eyes.

"We'll play on the same team again. Don't worry about it," he gently smiled. He placed his lips against Kise's, sealing the words between the two of them.

Kise grabbed onto Aomine's shoulders and pushed him back on the floor. Aomine wrapped his arms around Kise's waist, effectively holding him in place. Kise opened his mouth to allow Aomine entrance after Aomine had licked his bottom lip. Kise melted into Aomine as he pressed into his body as much as he could. He never wanted to leave his partners side. Everything was starting to feel better for Kise after Aomine's last words. Kise desperately wanted to be on the same team as him again. He wanted nothing more than to stand on the same court as his lover, growing with each other and showing everyone they were a perfect team. Kise knew he could become Aomine's new shadow. No matter how bright Kise shines, Aomine had always shined brighter than him, that much Kise knew. Aomine was the definition of perfect in Kise's eyes. He would never stop looking up to him. He felt honored even being in Aomine's shadow.

"I love you, Daiki," Kise whispered as he rubbed his nose against the tanned one beneath him.

"I love you too, Ryouta. Don't ever forget that." Aomine declared. He kissed Kise's nose, smiling as he pulled away. "I'm getting tired. If I spend the night here, will you be able to get some sleep?" Kise nodded his head, pushing himself off Aomine. Aomine tightened his grip, pulling Kise flush against him again.

"Aominecchi, I'm trying to get ready for bed!" he whined. Aomine looked down and shrugged.

"Looks like you're ready for bed already." he grunted as he stood up without releasing the small blond. He smirked before he lifted Kise up, earning himself a yelp. He gently tossed his partner in his bed, stripping himself of his jacket and climbing over Kise. "Besides, I wouldn't say we were going to bed quite yet." he growled. Kise looked up at him and swallowed. This was another reason he shouldn't have called Aomine over. He was the horniest person Kise had ever met.

"Aominecchi, do we have to right now? I haven't had any sleep yet." Kise looked over at his clock. Aomine glanced over as well.

"It's only two in the morning. Besides, it's Friday night."

"Technically Saturday morning." Kise butt in. Aomine hung his head and sighed.

"Fine, it's Saturday morning. Either way, it's not like we have school today. And you don't have anything going on this weekend. Therefore, we can stay up as late as we need to and then sleep the day away." Aomine reasoned. Kise had to admit, he really couldn't really find a flaw in his logic.

"I admit that you aren't wrong. However, I really just want to cuddle and fall asleep with you. I've been really stressed lately, baby." he admitted. Aomine's face immediately softened and he fell to Kise's left side, reaching out and pulling the smaller frame towards him.

"Alright, I understand. I'm sorry. Let's go to sleep. We'll finish this in the morning, ok?"

Kise looked up. "Finish what?

Aomine had already closed his eyes and Kise felt his breathing even out. "You would think he was the one who hasn't slept in a day," Kise mused. He tried to get closer to Aomine and steal some of his body heat. Kise tried to listen for the others heartbeat—tried to calm himself down and sync his breathing up with Aomine's. He buried his face in the crook of Aomine's neck. Aomine instinctively tightened his grip to try to pull Kise closer to him. The blond smiled at the unconscious action. He released his breath, knowing everything was going to work out in the end. He had to believe it would. Everything was too perfect. This is how everything was meant to be. Aomine was his soul mate and basketball was his calling. He couldn't have basketball without Aomine. The younger male was the one who got Kise interested in the sport anyway. Besides, everything was riding on his basketball career. If Aomine wasn't by his side, there wouldn't be a basketball career. He isn't able to play or watch or read or even think about basketball without his mind somehow turning around and thinking about Aomine.

Kise decided that he was too tired to think anymore and shut his eyes and let Aomine flood every sense. This was exactly how it should be. The future has already paved itself.

 

* * *

 

Kise awoke in the morning to see Aomine had relinquished his hold on him at some point in the night and was precariously dangling on the edge of the bed. Kise chuckled at the fact that, at this moment, Aomine truly reminded him of a panther. His lithe, tanned body looked like he was checking out the prey from atop a tree. He decided to stop admiring the way his partner looked and help him back onto the bed. Kise slid off the bed, waiting for his feet to secure themselves on the floor before stretching his body out. He then went to Aomine's side and knelt down to gently push him back onto the bed. He then stood up a bit to kiss Aomine's cheek before he stepped out of the room to go make breakfast.

He went and looked through the kitchen. It was in need of a restock, but he managed to find enough food to make a basic breakfast. He turned on the stove and placed two different pans on the burners, placing bacon in one. He pulled out a small bowl, cracked a few eggs into it and whisked them. He poured the first batch of eggs into the warm pan and began cracking a few more into the bowl. He zoned in on the counter, thinking about what had happened last night. He knew Aomine was really looking to go to college in America, but Kise didn't really care for it. Yeah, it would really help their basketball careers, but how did he know he wanted to play professionally? He was still so young and he hadn't been playing his whole life like Aomine had been. He had other options. He was already a model and Japan loved him. What if he moved to America and he wanted to pursue modeling or acting and America didn't see him as anything worthwhile? He knew there were a lot of people in America that were beautiful and failed as models. He knew they were very strict on the models looks. What if he couldn't match up?

His face was contorted in anger when Aomine happened to walk into the kitchen. "Hey, what's wrong? You look really mad," Aomine whispered, wrapping his arms around Kise's bare waist. He buried his face in Kise's hair and inhaled.

"Oh.... It's nothing Aominecchi...." he lied. Aomine hummed as he pulled his head away.

"It's not nothing. You're letting you're food burn. That's not something you usually do unless you're lost in you're own mind." Kise inwardly cursed. Of course Aomine would know that about him. The blond sat in silence, Aomine's arms still around his waist and the food still burning in the pans. Aomine took the initiative and turned the stove off, his right hand gently moved to rest on the smaller man's hip.

"Is it college?" he inquired. Kise sighed and shook his head.

"It's truly nothing Aominecchi. I'm sorry, I don't have anything else to make. We'll just have to go out for breakfast," he ground out. Aomine stepped back, surprised at the venom in his tone.

"What happened to you? You were fine last night..." he inquired. Kise turned around, his eyes sharp.

"Nothing I feel like telling you right now," he whispered. He brushed past Aomine to go put clothes on.

Aomine followed him into the bedroom and sat at the threshold while he watched the blond move around. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me now, but don't act like this. I did nothing wrong."

Kise whipped around as he unconsciously tightened his grip on the shirt in his left hand. He lowered his head, his bangs falling in his face as he responded.

"You're right, you haven't done anything wrong. I'm just the only one scared of what's going to happen between us," he spat out. He looked up at Aomine and watched his face drop. Kise backed away as Aomine tried to approach.

Aomine flinched a little bit but decided to drop his arms and take a step back. "Is that what this is all about? Look, the only reason I want to go to America is because I really want to be able to be noticed and recruited for the NBA. I thought you wanted that as well?"

"Maybe I don't! I don't know what I want, Aomine!" Aomine flinched again when he heard his surname being used without Kise's honorifics. "Maybe I want to be a model or an actor or hell, even a chemist! I don't know what I want!" he confessed. He dropped the shirt in his hand and walked to the corner of his bed. He fell back, hoping the bed would decide to swallow him whole. Aomine stood there, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, last night you were so excited at the thought of playing on the same team as me again. I know you haven't been playing basketball for long, but I just thought that you wanted to make that you're life. I respect your decision to choose something else, but America could be my big break. This is the only thing I've wanted for years," Aomine murmured. Kise sat up and glared at Aomine before dropping his head.

"I know. It's been you're dream since you were a kid. I really want to go to America, but it's not like basketball has to be my career. I want to keep options open at this point."

"You still can! I'm not saying America is definite, but it is a big possibility in my life. America has really great schools and are able to teach you a variety of things. Plus, if you end up going to America, you can always come back here and pursue modeling or acting," he began to bargain. Kise shook his head as he looked back up at Aomine once again.

"You don't get it," he laughed, "you really don't get it, do you? I have a small window of opportunity to become a professional model or actor. If I were to go to America, I'd come back and be forgotten."

Aomine looked down. He didn't want to deal with this, not now anyway. He picked Kise's shirt up and handed it to him. He then walked over to the dresser, grabbed the pack of cigarettes and proceeded to hand Kise the pack. "Let's go eat and forget about this for now. You can smoke in my car."

Kise sighed as he threw his shirt on and snatched the cigarettes out of the tanned hand. He grabbed a jacket, quickly tossing it on. He followed his boyfriend out the door and preceded to light his cigarette on his way out. He inhaled deeply, relishing in the sour burn of the smoke in his trachea. Aomine unlocked the doors to his car and slid into the drivers seat. Kise threw the door open, climbed in and slammed the door shut. Aomine started the car, rolled Kise's window down a bit, and pulled out of the driveway. They drove in silence, Kise smoking his cigarette like it was his lifeline and Aomine trying to keep within the speed limit.

"You know I care about you, right?" Aomine's deep voice rang out in the car. Kise took the cigarette out of his mouth, staring at the side of Aomine's face. Aomine glanced over, feeling Kise's piercing gaze.

"I know," he breathed. He slumped back into the seat and brought the cigarette to his lips once again. "I care about you too. That's why this is tearing me apart. I'm afraid of you going to America and leaving me here. I'm afraid of the inevitable breakup occurring. I'm afraid you'll just forget about me and move on and I'll be stuck here, waiting for your return," Kise confessed. Aomine looked over at him, his eyes full of concern.

"You really think that? Baby, I would never leave you. Yeah, it may end up we go to different schools in different countries, but there's so many ways to stay in touch. I'll never break up with you or just forget about you and move on," Aomine confessed. He parked his car, turned the engine off and looked Kise in the face. "You just, as of right now, don't know what you want and I do. That's why I kind of need to go to America. I want to be able to play there. Japan is great, but America is a big sports country with endless possibilities. There's so many different options out there for college and professional basketball and, to be honest, Japan is lacking."

Kise nodded as he met Aomine's gaze. He could feel the sincerity in his voice, but there was something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something that was hinting he may not be as sincere as he sounded. He decided to dispel the thoughts because it was early and he hadn't had a lot of sleep. He allowed Aomine to grab his hand and pull it towards him. He kissed the pale hand and looked back up at Kise.

"I want nothing more than to keep you by my side forever, Ryouta Kise," he breathed. Kise's breath hitched, his eyes shining.

"I want nothing more than to stay by your side forever, Daiki Aomine," Kise managed.

Aomine smirked as he yanked him closer and melded their lips together. He kissed Kise with enough passion to completely wipe the blond's brain of everything but him. He continued to kiss Kise, hoping his unspoken feelings and promises would transfer to his boyfriend. He wanted to stay with his partner forever. He wanted desperately for Kise to understand that, no matter what happens, they were going to remain together and everything was going to work out in the end. His thoughts were interrupted when Kise placed his free hand on Aomine's chest. Aomine pulled away slowly and pecked him on the lips one more time before he released the older male from his grasp.

"Aominecchi....." Kise panted. Aomine smiled and placed his hand on the blond's thigh. "I love you so much. I know things will work out."

"I'm glad you're finally starting to understand. Now, lets go eat. I'm fucking starving," he grumbled the last part. Kise laughed and placed his hand on Aomine's. Aomine slowly grabbed for the smaller hand and rubbed his thumb over pale skin.

Everything was going to be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine has a tough decision to make about his future. He seeks out help for his decision, but things don't really go as he had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut and derogatory slurs.
> 
> This is my first time writing a sex scene so I hope it isn't too bad!

Aomine was stunned. He was accepted into the only college he wanted to attend and there was only one thing holding him back from his dream. He couldn't believe how upset his boyfriend was at the fact that he could actually fulfill his dreams. He looked down at the acceptance letter from the University of California; he couldn't let this college slip though his hands. Kise really couldn't be guilting him into staying in Japan just for him, could he?

He dropped the letter on the ground, standing up from his bed and walking out of his room. The bluenette couldn't stand to think about everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours at this point. Of course he loved Kise, but did Kise not love him enough to let him achieve the only thing he had been striving for his whole life? This wasn't just something he had come up with on the fly nor was it one of the many things he had thought about as a potential career. No— it was the only thing he wanted to do his whole life. Was Kise really ok with him throwing it all away just so he could stay with Kise?

Aomine groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. Nothing was going to come of him sulking in his house. He knew what he wanted and he wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way. He knew he would live to resent Kise if he stayed here and let his dream die. He grabbed his keys as he marched out of his house. He knew he had to break this news to the blond, but how could he? He would never be good with words— especially when they had to deal with emotions. He knew exactly who to turn to at a time like this.

 

* * *

 

"DAI-CHAN!" Aomine flinched when the squeal pierced the air.

"Satsuki! Keep it down!" he bit out as he stepped out of his car. He barely had time to shut his door before his best friend ran over and jumped on him. He clumsily caught his balance and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from dropping.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you in forever is all!" she pouted. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as he began to carry her into the house.

"It hasn't been that long. More like three weeks," he grumbled, closing the door behind him. He set Momoi down so he could take off his shoes. Momoi grabbed his hand and began bouncing up and down.

"I still missed you, you jerk! We went from seeing each other every day to suddenly nothing at all! Tell me whats been going on since graduation!" she exclaimed. She pulled on his arm, prompting him to follow her in. Aomine reluctantly followed her into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her. He looked around for a few seconds as he thought about the best way to bring the subject of leaving for America up to her.

"Well, as you know, I applied to a lot of different colleges. Of course, I wasn't accepted into all of them, but there was one I was that really caught my eye," he began. He rubbed the back of his head and he made eye contact and then promptly looked away. Momoi cocked her head to the side, unable to tell why Aomine was so nervous.

"That's great, Dai-chan! Where's it at?!" she clapped her hands together. She was just grateful that he was putting so much effort into applying for colleges. She felt a little unsettled when he sighed and dropped his head before responding.

"University of California," he mumbled. She couldn't hear what he had said so she brought her head closer to Aomine's.

"Say that again. I didn't quite catch it."

"I said," he sighed, "University of California," he managed, looking up to meet eyes with Momoi. Her eyes widened slightly before a smile broke out on her face.

"You and Ki-chan are going to America?! Congrats!" She bounced up and down, happy for both of her friends.

"That's the problem...." Aomine trailed off. Momoi stopped bouncing and slowly turned her head to glare at Aomine. He refused to make eye contact with her and instead chose to focus on what was going on outside the window.

"The problem being?" she inquired. Aomine stood up and pointed out the window at the dog across the street in a futile attempt to change the subject.

"Satsuki look! Is that a new dog in the neighborhood? I haven't seen that doberman before." He turned his head to look at Momoi. She glared at him as she crossed her arms against her chest. "Satsuki, look...."

"Oh, you don't have to explain anything to me. You need to march over to Ki-chan's place and let him know that you chose to go to America without him." He sighed; rubbing the back of his head, he tried to explain himself.

"Satsuki, listen. That's why I came over here. I need you to help me explain this to Kise..." he reasoned. The pinkette looked at him from the corner of her eye. She dropped her arms and stood up. She walked into her kitchen; Aomine followed close behind her. "Come on, Satsuki. Please. I want to tell him so bad, I just don't know how to break it to him!"

"Shut up, Dai-chan. I'm thinking about the best way to tell him," she muttered. He fell silent. He looked around her kitchen for a few seconds before he decided to make her some tea. He grabbed her kettle and filled it with water. He set it back down on the stove and turned on the burner. Leaning against the counter, he crossed his arms and watched Momoi mull over the information he brought her.

"Tell me, does Ki-chan know you were accepted?"

"Yeah, he does. He was also accepted. He doesn't know if he wants to go to America because he doesn't know if he wants to make a career out of basketball. He told me he might want to be a model full time and he wouldn't be able to compete with American models," he rambled. Momoi waved her hand at the last sentence.

"Ki-chan could absolutely make a career out of being a model there. Yeah, there are some great models, but he's so different. I think he should stay with basketball anyway. He's so great and if you two were to be on the same team, you would be unstoppable!" Aomine nodded his head. That's exactly what he was thinking. Kise could easily become his shadow in basketball. Both of them would be formidable. "Here's what you do, Dai-chan..." Momoi began.

 

* * *

 

Aomine paced around in his room; Momoi's suggestions running through his mind. She had given him ideas on how to break it to him, but none would probably convince him to move to California with him. The power forward was worried it would cause the two of them to split up forever. He had to wonder if it was a good thing or not at this point. He couldn't stay here and he knew it.

He dropped down on his bed for the thousandth time that day. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 10:47 at night. He had been contemplating how to break the news to Kise all day. He didn't know how much longer he could put this off. He knew if he put it off for too long, he would never tell the blond and just end up leaving without a word. He fell back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling for answers.

"I just need to tell him," he mused. "If he doesn't want to keep being together then it wasn't meant to be...." He didn't know what to do with that information. They had been inseparable since middle school. He had been inseparable with basketball since he could remember, though. He turned on his side; propping his head up with his hand and his right arm dangling off the bed. He couldn't stop thinking about what he could do to save his dream and his relationship. He thought about it until his drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Aomine woke up to his phone going off in the morning. He grumbled as he picked it up and tapped on the message. _'Morning Aominecchi!'_ He typed a quick response and decided to climb out of bed and get ready for the day. He heard his phone go off again and opened the new message. _'Do you want to do something today?'_ His shoulders dropped as he sent his reply. _'Of course. I need to see you.'_

He tossed his phone on his bed and slowly made his way to the shower. He stripped himself of his clothes and hopped in. He took his time getting clean— he had to think of a way to break it to Kise gently and still try to salvage what he could out of the relationship. He waited for the water to start running cold before he decided he had been in long enough and got out. He scrubbed his hair with a towel before he wrapped it around his hips and walked back to his room. He sat on his bed and reached for his phone right as Kise called.

"Hello?"

"I didn't expect you to pick up right away! What are you doing right now?"

"I just got out of the shower. What's up?"

"Sexy. Stay like that, I'm almost at your house!"

"Fine.... I'll unlock the door for you. See you in a few." He hung up. He stood up and walked to his front door to unlock it for Kise. He had just got back to his room when he heard the door open up.

"Aominecchi, I'm here!" the blond called out as he slipped off his shoes. He didn't hear a response so he walked straight to Aomine's room. He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. "A.... Aominecchi...." he whispered as he slowly closed the door behind him.

Aomine was laying on his bed, body still wet from his shower and towel discarded. He had his legs spread and was slowly stroking himself. He smirked when Kise made eye contact. "Well, didn't you want to do something today?" The blond managed to nod his head as he started walking towards the bed. He slowly crawled over to Aomine's cock and slid his mouth around it as Aomine stroked downwards.

"Dammit, Ryouta," he growled as he thrust his dick deeper into Kise's mouth. Kise relaxed his throat and took him all the way down to the base. He slowly pulled back up and removed his mouth as he looked into Aomine's eyes.

"Daiki, I didn't expect this," he muttered. Kise kissed and licked up Aomine's torso, stopping only to nip and suck on his nipples before trailing up his collar bone. He stopped at his jawline to drag his eyes up his face to meet his eyes. Aomine was practically begging for it at that point. Nothing more needed to be said between the two.

Kise quickly stripped his clothes off, but it wasn't quick enough for Aomine. Before the blond knew, he was being flipped over onto his stomach. Aomine pulled his hips up and grabbed his ass— pulling his cheeks apart enough to wedge his face between them and ran his tongue over his hole. Kise whined and writhed around. He hated how slow Aomine was when he started eating him out.

"Dai..... Ki...." he managed. Aomine smirked and thrust his tongue deep into Kise. The smaller male cried out and bucked his hips backwards. Aomine pulled back a little bit and drug his tanned hand up Kise's thigh. He dug his nails into his hips and released his hand to wrap around Kise's dick. The blond mewled as Aomine slowly stroked him. He bit around Kise's ass before he thrust his tongue back in.

"DAIKI! Please, I need you now!" Kise cried. Aomine chuckled as he pulled away. He spit into his available hand and stroked himself a few times before he placed both his hands on Kise's hips and pulled the blond back sluggishly. Kise wanted badly to thrust himself onto Aomine's dick, but he kept the blond in check.

"I'm not sure I caught that, Ryouta. What did you say you wanted?" he taunted, poking his entrance with his erection.

"Daiki, I need your cock. I need you deep inside of me," he panted. Without wasting another second, Aomine pulled Kise's hips back and he thrust his dick inside. He slightly swayed his hips from side to side before he decided to pull out and slam himself back in.

"You're such a little slut, Ryouta," he chuckled. Kise looked back at Aomine and nodded. Aomine laughed as he moved his hand towards Kise's dick again. He ran his fingertips up and down his shaft, avoiding touching the head.

"Please, Daiki, please touch me there. I'm so close," the blond whine. Aomine wrapped his hand around the shaft and started stroking him. How could he deny such a request when his boyfriend was being so polite.

"You better wait for me, Kise. You know I hate to cum without you," he chided. Kise bit his lip as he nodded again. Aomine swiped his thumb over Kise's slit— collecting the precum that beaded there. He the stroked down and wrapped his hand uncomfortably around Kise. "You're gonna cum when I do." Kise bit down on his lip harder. Aomine always knew when he was just about to cum and would always make him wait for it.

Aomine began to thrust harder into Kise. He became more harsh and more erratic as he got closer to cumming. "Ready baby?" he questioned. Kise frantically nodded and began to whimper. Aomine reached for Kise's chin with his other hand and turned his head. The tanned male leaned over and pressed his lips to the others, forcing Kise's mouth open with his tongue. He thrust once more and let go of Kise's dick at the same time; both of them cumming together. Kise broke the kiss and cried out as he came.

Aomine thrust lazily a few more times before he pulled out— allowing Kise to collapse into his own puddle of cum. "Aominecchi...." he mustered.

"Sorry I was so rough, baby," Aomine apologized as he pulled Kise to his chest.

" 'S ok," he breathed. He relaxed into Aomine's touch. Aomine looked down at Kise's face; tucking his bangs behind his ear.

Aomine decided he should just tell Kise everything at another time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine finally decides to tell Kise he's going to America, but his timing wasn't great. Kise has a modeling gig to attend and a visitor there he wasn't expecting.

_'Dear Daiki Aomine  
We are reaching out to congratulate you on your acceptance to the University of California. We would like to inform you that our classes start August 31st. We do require an in person orientation and our students to meet with an academic adviser and the Dean of our school. We currently have many openings for new students, however, those spots fill up quickly. We are hoping to hear from you shortly.'_

"And you still have yet to tell him?" the shorter male asked as he glanced over the email and handed the phone back to Aomine. Aomine sighed as he closed out of his emails.

"Of course I haven't, Tetsu. What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, I just want you to know that I'm going to the United States. Have a nice life and fuck you.'?"

"Of course nothing like that, Aomine-kun. However, you are going to the United States and Kise-kun has been telling me that you both are staying in Japan. Letting this drag out any longer is going to strain your relationship with him even more. Plus, it's the middle of July. You have to make your decision now," Kuroko informed. Aomine ran his hand through his hair, glaring at the phone sitting on the table.

"It's not that easy, Tetsu! Kise clearly has his heart set on us staying in Japan, but I can't! I don't know how many times I've told everyone that my dream is to be in the NBA, but Kise certainly hasn't been listening to me." Kuroko continued to sip on his milkshake as he listened to Aomine rant on about this mess. "How can someone think they are more important than a dream?! It isn't fair! He got in a relationship with me knowing this could happen some day!"

"Aomine-kun, you just need to tell him that. I take it that you aren't worried about keeping your relationship with him?" Kuroko inquired. He stared at Aomine, watching for his best friends subtle signs of lying.

"I love him, it's just...."

"You're dream is on the line and nothing is ruining it," Kuroko finished. He had known he was going to have to say goodbye forever to his friend for a long time. Aomine wasn't lying when he said everyone knew his goal in life was to join the NBA. Kuroko was just surprised he was accepted into a college in the States as quickly as he was.

"This probably won't help this situation much, but I'm happy for you for getting into a college in California. I can't say I would have been accepted." Aomine scoffed at his shadow.

"Listen, Tetsu, the only reason I was accepted is because my record shows my amazing talent at basketball. I'm going on a basketball scholarship. Of course they would accept me for that," he smirked. Kuroko shook his head, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"You're right about that, Aomine-kun," he mused, finishing up the last of his milkshake.

 

* * *

 

Aomine dropped Kuroko off at home and made his way to Kise's house. Kuroko was right; he had to make his decision. It was now or never. He won't be able to hide the fact anymore. He knew his time was coming to an end in Japan. All he had to do was respond to the email with a time he would be able to get to America, get a plane ticket, and he was gone. There was no more time to waste. He had to tell Kise today.

 

"Aominecchi? What brings you by?" Kise questioned. He was currently getting ready to head out to a modelling gig. Aomine couldn't help but curse at the timing.

"Listen... I kind of need to talk to you..." the power forward stammered. Kise cocked his head, turning to give his boyfriend his full attention. Aomine looked nervous to him. Aomine was never nervous. What did he do? Why was he being like this? "This is kind of a bad time to do this... But it needs to be said..." Aomine continued. Kise's eyes widened and his hand crept up to cover his now gaping mouth.

"Please don't tell me you're breaking up with me...." the blond mumbled. Aomine's quickly cast his eyes downward and he began fidgeting with his keys. He didn't really know how to respond to that. It's not like he wanted to break up with him. Especially not now when he needed some support. However, Kise wouldn't be willing to give him support in this matter and Aomine knew it. His biggest support would come from others.

"It's not really that... I just need to tell you my decision is all," he confessed. He quickly glanced up at Kise to judge his reaction. He was met with confusion. Kise's eyebrows were pulled together and his head was cocked to the side again. Aomine sighed in defeat. Kise really didn't know what he meant, did he? "It's about college," Aomine began. He noticed Kise stood up straighter, his eyes narrowing into a dangerous glare.

"I thought we decided to go to college together, Daiki? Are you finally going to tell me which college in Japan you're attending so I can start getting ready?" Kise growled. Aomine figured enough was enough and he had to tell him. It was getting to a point where he was only making it worse.

"Yes, I was going to tell you which college I decided on. I decided I need to take my chances and go to the University of California," he started. He watched Kise's face drop, but he continued anyway. "I know you wanted to go to the same college with me and that's great, but you're unable to follow me right now. I'm not saying I want to break up with you, but you knew I was going to leave Japan sooner or later. It's my dream to be drafted into the NBA and, I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you stop me. Not when I've come this far." Kise was only half listening to the other ramble on about his dream. He was too busy trying to force himself not to cry.

"Ryouta..." Aomine tried reaching out to hold Kise.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" Kise shrieked and slapped Aomine's hands away. "I need to be alone now," he whispered. Aomine struggled to hold himself back from grabbing the blond and holding him tight, so he quietly nodded and walked out of the house as fast as he could. He hopped into his car and drove away, not once looking back.

 

* * *

 

Kise was miserable. Aomine came by and dropped a bombshell on him and now he had to walk to his modeling gig in the middle of Tokyo while he was bawling. He should have known something like this was going to happen, but he was certain that Aomine would choose playing basketball with him over going to America alone. He knew he was going to get left behind at some point, he was just hoping it was when he was stronger and able to prove himself to be a crucial player.

After walking around and thinking for a while, he finally got the tears to stop just in time to get seated in the chair for makeup and hair. He quietly sat there while his makeup artist danced around him to get him camera ready.

"Hello, Ryouta. It's been a while," a calm yet commanding voice called out behind him. Kise looked in the mirror in front of him to confirm his suspicions of the voice.

"Akashicchi, what are you doing here?" he managed in a singsong voice. His acting classes weren't going to fail him now.

"I've been invited to watch you preform. My fathers company is in need of some marketing and I suggested you would be the perfect model for the job. I'm sorry if I caught you off guard." Akashi gave Kise a small smile as he entered the room. "I hope you don't mind," he questioned.

"Of course not, Akashicchi. I just wasn't expecting you here is all!" he chirped, bouncing up from his seat. Akashi had politely asked the makeup artist for a moment and as soon as she had shut the door, the red head whipped around.

"You've been crying," he surmised. Kise gaped and spun around to look at himself in the mirror.

"How did you know, Akashicchi?! My eyes aren't red and my face isn't even puffy!" he screeched. Akashi only chuckled at his blond friend.

"You should know by now that I'm aware of everything. You always get a certain look in your eye after you cry. Which means you had been crying right before you got here," he pointed out. Kise turned around to face him, tears welling up in his eyes again. "Please don't cry right now, Ryouta. You do have a few minutes before you need to be out there, however. I'm willing to listen."

Kise quickly wiped his eyes and flopped down in the couch. Akashi sat down next to him and leaned back. "Aominecchi has decided to go to college in the United States," he confessed.

"Well, good for him. I'm honestly surprised he was able to make it that far. Now, why does this have to do with you crying?" the point guard pried.

"I'm crying because I wasn't accepted into that school and I don't want to go to America! Which means that him and I are done for!" Kise managed. The small forward had worked himself up and he began to hiccup as he fought back tears.

"I see," Akashi whispered. He stood up and held out his hand for Kise. "We can talk about this more later. Right now you must prove to me I was right in suggesting you," he smirked. Kise chuckled as he took Akashi's hand and pulled himself out of the couch. He hesitated for a second before he reached out and wrapped the red head in his arms. Akashi froze in his spot— he was caught off guard.

"Thank you for listening to me, Akashicchi," Kise whispered before he let go and led his former captain to his manager. He knew he had to prove to Akashi that he was able to separate his personal and his professional life. He didn't know why, but he had a strong urge to make Akashi proud of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise meets up with Momoi who tells him Aomine doesn't want to relationship to end. Kise is stuck having to make a tough decision. Does he have to be the one to leave Aomine or does he decide to stay and see what happens?

Kise woke up the next day feeling more drained than he was yesterday. His brain had kept playing the horrid scene in his dreams all night. He rolled over and grabbed his phone— he wanted to check to see his schedule for the day. As soon as he picked up his phone, it started ringing. He rolled his eyes, but decided to answer it.

"Momoicchi, what's up?" he answered, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"I'm sorry, Ki-chan, did I wake you up? I was just going to ask if you wanted to go get coffee with me or something. I wanted to see you," she rambled. Kise silently scoffed; he knew what she was doing. She was going to either bring Aomine with her or she was going to try to rationalize his actions. He knew he would hurt her if he didn't attempt to meet up with her. She didn't have anything to do with his and Aomine's feud right now anyway.

"Let me check my schedule for today!" he told her as he scrolled through his calendar. Of course, he didn't have anything that would tie him up today. "Looks like I have nothing to do today, Momoicchi. I just woke up so I'll need some time to get ready. How about we meet up at.... two thirty?" he asked as he looked up at the clock hanging on his wall.

"Yay! Two thirty is great! Lets meet at our usual cafe today. See ya then!" she gushed. Kise sighed as he tossed his phone across his bed. He glanced at the clock again. He only had an hour and a half to get ready if he wanted to be at the cafe on time. Groaning, the blond drug himself out of bed and forced himself to shower.

He drug his feet as he walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Groggily stripping off his boxers, he gave himself a once over in the mirror before he hopped into the shower. He decided that he didn't look as bad as he was expecting since he cried himself to sleep and was tossing and turning all night. The blond stared down at the water running into the drain as he thought about what had happened in the past twenty four hours. He didn't know why everything was turning sour so quickly.

Kise contemplated calling Momoi again and telling her something came up, but he knew he wouldn't do it. He reluctantly grabbed his shampoo and lathered it into his hair. As he was scrubbing his hair, he was hit with a memory of Aomine gently washing his hair for him after a long day of playing one-on-one. Feeling disgusted, he quickly rinsed the shampoo out of his hair— forgoing the conditioner for today.

He tried to quickly wash his body, but was halted when he could have sworn he felt another pair of hands on him. He whipped around, relief washing through him when he didn't see anyone there. He turned back around and continued to wash himself. He looked down at his stomach and he saw tanned hands in place of his own. He yelped as he hurriedly rinsed off and jumped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his hips and ran into his bedroom. Today was just not going to be his day.

The small forward decided to dress simply today; he didn't want to put much effort into his appearance today. He had thrown on a pair of skinny black jeans, a tight, crimson tank top, a simple black sleeveless hooded jacket, and a black and crimson Adidas snapback. He applauded himself for looking as good as he did despite how he felt. With his clothing choice approved, he found and slipped on his crimson high top Adidas and headed out the door.

Kise walked slower than usual— everything on the street reminding him too much of Aomine. Everything had a memory attached to it somehow. He concentrated on blocking out Aomine as much as he could, but it was proving to be a difficult task. He breathed a sigh of relief as the cafe became visible to him. He briskly walked towards the pink haired girl sitting out on the patio and greeted her.

"Hello Momoicchi!" he exclaimed. She quickly stood up and pulled Kise into a tight hug. The blond tensed up a bit as he wasn't expecting a hug but quickly wrapped his arms around her. She held him for a moment before pulling back and examining him.

"You look good, Ki-chan!" she praised. He gave a hollow chuckle as he sat down across from Momoi. He noticed there was already a cup waiting for him and he looked down into it. A chai latte. Of course Momoi knew exactly what he wanted and ordered it for him. He wrapped his hands around the warm cup and looked up at the pinkette who was staring him down.

"Are you willing to talk about....." she trailed off. Kise's jaw set as he stiffly nodded at the girl. She kept silent for a few seconds to gauge his reaction further before she dived right in. "I assume you know what this is about so I'll get right to it. Dai-chan told me what had happened and I already lectured him on what he did wrong. I felt it was necessary for me to try to talk to you and see how you were doing," she began. She slowly took a drink of her green tea as she watched the male's face flicker with emotion.

"You really don't need to be doing this. There's nothing that you need to say to me anyway. You aren't the one ditching me for America," he ground out. Momoi set her cup down carefully before she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned forward on the table.

"Ki-chan, you know I go around and fix Dai-chan's fuck up's," she reminded. "Either way, what he did was going too far and I assume he didn't tell me everything. However, he told me his thoughts and feelings on this and he has a few things he wants to tell you." Kise put his hands up to silence his friend.

"If Aomine is around here, I'm out of here," Kise informed as he began to stand up. Momoi quickly covered his hand with hers to keep him from leaving.

"Dai-chan isn't here right now, so please sit back down. He knew you wouldn't be happy with him so he wanted me to come alone to talk to you about all of this," she stammered. Kise begrudgingly sat back down and sipped on his latte. "He doesn't want this to be the end of the relationship, Ki-chan."

"Well, from the way he just kind of appeared at my house and how he said it, I assumed we were over," he bit out. Momoi frantically shook her head.

"That's not what he wants! He just has to leave soon and you know how Dai-chan is," she chided. Kise scoffed as he set his cup back down on the saucer.

"I know how he is and I know he's not going to be able to hold a long distance relationship like that. It's pointless to even try this, Momoicchi. I'm sorry, but I'm just going to have to end this then. If that's all, I'd really like to get going at this point," he concluded as he stood back up. He looked down at Momoi and grimaced. Why was she the one who was forcing back tears? This wasn't her relationship— it wasn't her heart that was broken.

"Ki-chan, listen," she began as she stood up. She grabbed the blond's hands and looked into his eyes. "Promise me you'll think about this. He's already got a plane ticket for August first. I know that's only eleven days away, but if you want to try to keep him in your life, you'll probably want to talk to him before then. This is Dai-chan's dream, Ki-chan," she whispered. Kise squeezed her hands before letting go.

"I promise I'll think about this," he uttered. Momoi smiled as she reached up and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Ki-chan," she muttered into his ear. Kise looked down as he wrapped and arm around her waist. He couldn't believe she even thought he would think about this. There was nothing else to think about because the relationship was already over, right? He let her go and nodded at her as he began to walk back home.

 

* * *

 

On his walk back, Kise couldn't help but laugh out loud at the thought of Momoi accepting his words. What was she thinking?! She really believed this could work out? How could a relationship like that ever work? He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he was about to collide with someone until it was too late. He quickly threw out an apology when he recognized who it was.

"Akashicchi?! I'm so sorry I bumped into you! Wait... Why are you walking the streets anyway?" he questioned. The red head couldn't help but chuckle at his former teammates confusion.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm exercising right now," he gestured to his clothes to prove himself. Kise laughed as he looked down at the emperors outfit.

"I'm sorry, I've been stuck in my head today. Again, I'm really sorry about running into you," he apologized. Akashi waved his apology away.

"You don't need to apologize. I clearly wasn't watching where I was going either," he pointed out. "Besides, it about time I rest anyways. I should probably get something to drink, would you like to come with me?" Akashi asked. Kise nodded his head and began to follow the red head to the nearest convenience store. They walked in silence for a little bit before Akashi spoke up.

"You were saying you've been stuck in your head today. Do you want to talk about it?" he offered. Kise sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. They had approached their destination as Kise responded.

"It's just about Aomine right now. Nothing I should be bothering anyone with," he admitted. Akashi glanced up at him as he opened the store door, allowing Kise to walk in first.

"You aren't bothering me at all, Ryouta. Besides, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know. I'm intrigued as to why you dropped the 'cchi' from Daiki's name," the captain pointed out, smiling at Kise who was quietly chuckling.

"Of course, you caught on to that," he mused. Akashi bought a bottle of water and looked at Kise expectantly. "I just saw Momoicchi and she told me Aomine doesn't want to break up with me and she wants me to think about everything before he leaves August first," he stated. Akashi stood quietly as he soaked in the information. "Momoicchi said it was his dream to join the NBA and she seemed really heartbroken that I don't want to fix it anymore. I just don't know what to do now," the blond groaned.

"Well, Ryouta, all I can tell you is you have to do what you feel is right for yourself. Obviously Daiki went and made his decision without so much as involving you in it. You have to just figure out if he's someone you want to spend the rest of your life with and if you're willing to do whatever it takes to be with him," Akashi noted. Kise pursed his lips as he listened. Of course Akashi was going to be able to give it to the blond straight.

"I always thought he would be the one, but now I'm wondering if he is. He wouldn't have made that decision without me if he was worried about us. I mean, I knew America was an option for him and I knew he was going to go with it, but he never talked to me about going. He just showed up on my doorstep yesterday and informed me he was leaving," Kise recalled. The small forward was happy he had someone to talk to who wasn't on Aomine's side. Akashi couldn't really say he liked Aomine as a person. Plus, Kise knew Akashi always approached problems like this with a level head. He was truly neutral in this situation.

"It sounds like you have already made up your mind about this," Akashi speculated. Kise knew this was the conclusion he was going to come up with. It wasn't like there was another option for him at this point. Aomine was leaving and it was as simple as that. He wasn't even worried about what Kise had to say about it.

"I think you're right, Akashicchi, I have made up my mind. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest. Thank you so much. You have no idea how big of a help you are!" Kise exclaimed. Akashi shook his head and pressed his index finger in Kise's chest.

"I didn't help you. You already knew in your heart what you were going to choose," he stated. Kise couldn't help but grin at Akashi.

"You're probably right, Akashicchi. You just made it more clear. I'm so glad I've been running into you lately," he admitted. Akashi only laughed at that.

"Well, I can't say I've planned this meeting today, but I'm glad I could help nonetheless." Kise couldn't hold back his excitement and he wrapped Akashi up in a hug again. Akashi, however, was prepared for it this time and timidly returned the hug. "Anyway, my exercise isn't over yet. How about I walk you home?" the emperor offered.

"You don't have to, Akashicchi! I'll be fine!" Kise exclaimed. 

"I insist. Besides, you don't need to be bumping into other people on the streets," he teased. Kise's eyes widened as he looked down at Akashi.

"Did you just try to joke around with me?!" the blond laughed. Akashi shook his head.

"You know I can't joke around. I was being serious. You don't need to be bumping into others." Kise huffed as he crossed his arms. Akashi usually cared about his friends, but something seemed a little off to the taller male. Akashi seemed a little more... Possessive about him. Kise couldn't help but let it slide. Maybe it was because the red head knew his friend wasn't in the right state of mind currently.

"Yes, sir," he grumbled. Akashi hid a small smile from Kise. "Ya know, you're more of a gentleman than my boyfriend is!" Kise added.

"Oh? I thought you didn't have a boyfriend?" Akashi interjected. Kise stomped his foot.

"You ARE joking around with me!" he exclaimed. Akashi shook his head again.

"No, I'm not. You practically told me you and Daiki were over with and now you're calling him your boyfriend. I was just trying to clarify the situation is all," the point guard shrugged. Kise rubbed his temples in frustration.

"It's hard to just not think of him as my boyfriend is all. We have been dating for four years, ya know. I'm just gonna go home and officially end it," he sighed. Akashi glanced up at the blond and nodded once.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, Ryouta," Akashi offered as he stopped next to Kise's building. "Here you are."

"Thank you for listening to me, Akashicchi. You really don't know how much you've helped me recently," Kise mentioned. A small smile pulled at Akashi's lips as he bowed towards his friend, who stood in shock.

"I'm glad I could help you, Ryouta. You're more than welcome to contact me at any point, you know. I'll help you out as much as I can," the captain noted as he initiated a hug with the taller male. Kise hugged the emperor back before he proceeded to walk inside. "Besides, I have a feeling I'll be in touch with you soon," Akashi hinted as he walked off. Kise stopped and stared at the red head who had started jogging back home. He didn't know what to think about his friends last statement so he shook it off and headed inside.

 

* * *

 

Once inside his apartment, he pulled out his phone to make the unwanted phone call. Kise took a few breaths as he mentally prepared himself for the conversation he was about to have. Scrolling through his contacts, he found Aomine's number quickly and pressed the call button. He hesitantly moved his phone towards his ear— he was praying his call would go unanswered.

"Hello?" a voice answered. Kise glared at his phone. Of course he would pick up.

"Hi, Aomine. I met up with Momoicchi today and was informed this relationship wasn't over yet?"

"Of course its not, Kise! That's not what I want at all!" Aomine began. Kise couldn't help but start laughing. "What the fuck is so funny to you?! You really don't understand this situation at all! Why did you even call me anyway?!" Aomine barked.

"Ooo, touchy, are we? I'm laughing because you've been nothing but an asshole to me lately and you expect me to just stay in a relationship with you when you plan on being half way across the world in ten days?!" Kise began. He was starting to get fed up with this whole situation— he was ready to just end it. "Do you really think that's fair to me? Besides, you didn't even talk to me about it or ask me, you just told me you were leaving!" Kise heard Aomine groan.

"We HAVE already talked about it. I realize it's not something you wanted, but I'm hoping you decide to move to America with me soon! You'd have so many more opportunities out there than you do here," Aomine fought. Kise knew he was going to get nowhere with this.

"I don't understand why you think it'd be ok to just drop by and tell me you're leaving! You were totally in the wrong when you did that to me," the blond bit out. He was sick of the fighting already. Aomine was going to do what he wanted whether Kise wanted him to or not.

"Look..." Aomine sighed. "I know that was wrong of me to do and I'm sorry. There was just no other way to tell you and Tetsu told me I needed to tell you soon. It was either that or it wouldn't have come up naturally," he defended.

"Well, you still hurt me," Kise whispered. He didn't want to admit it, but he was close to tears already. He didn't know what else to do. "But, I guess I'll give this a try.... I can't promise you anything..."

"You won't regret this! I've already started to scope out potential job opportunities and I'll check into other colleges in California for you. I'll try my hardest to get you out here with me!" Aomine prattled on. Kise began to chuckle a bit while he listened to his boyfriend. Seems Aomine really was trying to incorporate Kise into his plans after all.

"I can't wait," Kise mused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Aomine to leave. Kise is still upset that he is leaving, but he knows he has to be supportive if he wants to keep the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! Since the last chapter I've started college and I've been working full time! My time has been cut short, but I'm going to make sure to incorporate updating this story as often as I can.

"DAIKI! I'm not coming back in this room. You better get up or you'll miss your flight!"

Aomine groaned as he lifted his head. His mother was standing at the threshold, arms crossed. He could tell she had been trying to wake him up on multiple occasions. He reached for his phone and looked at the clock. "I'm up, Mom," he rasped. 3 am, of course. He pushed himself up off the mattress and slid to the edge of the bed.

"I better be hearing the shower start in five minutes," she threatened, heading back downstairs. Aomine nodded, stretching his muscles before standing up. He picked up his phone again, typing out a quick text to Kise before heading to the bathroom. On his way, he could pick up the sound of Momoi's voice downstairs. He couldn't believe everyone was not only up, but ready to go this early in the morning. He stripped off his clothes and hopped into the shower.

He waited for the water to heat up, sighing as the heat began to relax a few of his muscles. He thought about what was going to happen from here on out as he began to wash his hair. If there was one thing that Aomine was worried about, it was the thought of him and Kise breaking up. He knew he put them in a really bad position, but he had to follow his dreams. There wasn't much else they could do besides accept the future for what it was and keep an open mind about it all. That's what Aomine had to tell himself at this point. A small knock at the door caused Aomine to jump slightly. "What?!" he bit out.

"Dai-chan, you need to hurry up! We all want to leave soon!" Momoi called out. Shaking his head, he grabbed his body wash and lathered up his body.

"Whatever, Satsuki. I'm almost done so leave me alone!" He waited for a response, but never got one. He quickly rinsed off and shut the water off. Grabbing his towel, he dried his hair off and loosely wrapped it around his hips. Stepping out of the tub, he reached for his toothbrush to quickly brush his teeth. As he was about to open the door, he heard another knock. He ripped the door open, ready to yell at whoever was there. Whatever he was going to say died in his throat as he saw Kise standing there looking tired.

"Ryouta?" he whispered. Kise gave him a small smile, pulling the taller in for a hug. Aomine wasn't expecting to see the blond at all today. He wrapped his arms around the blond and squeezed. To say he was happy was an understatement. "What are you doing here?"

Kise pulled away and flashed Aomine a solemn smile. "I'm here to see you off, dumbass," he whispered. He bowed his head when he felt tears welling up in his eyes. The thought of Aomine leaving him so soon was upsetting him, but he knew he had to show the younger that he was supportive. Kise knew he couldn't allow Aomine to leave the country angry. It wouldn't bode well for their relationship. As the first few tears began to fall from his face, he felt a hand gently coaxing his head up. He tried to pull away, but the grip tightened. Giving in, he looked up at Aomine; at the man he loved for so long. He noticed the slight shock that passed the bluenettes features before the tanned thumb came up to wipe the tears away.

"Ryouta..." Aomine muttered, at a loss for words. There was really nothing he could say at this point that would make the situation any better. Closing his eyes, Aomine took a deep breath and said the first words that came to his mind. "Listen, it's only for a few years," he pressed a finger to Kise's lips when the blond opened his mouth to retort. "But, it'll go fast. I'll come back as often as I can. I'm not doing this to get away from you. I'm doing this because this is my dream. It's all I've ever wanted since I was born." He knew that sounded bad— knew that Kise would say something about giving up his dreams to be with Aomine. He watched as the words sank in.

Aomine was caught off guard when Kise nodded. So he had understood what Aomine was set out to do. Stepping aside, Kise allowed Aomine to go get dressed so he wouldn't miss his flight. Aomine cradled Kise's head in his hand as he pressed his lips to the top of the blond hair. "Thank you," he murmured as he disappeared into his room to change.

It took Aomine only a few minutes to get ready. He did a quick glance in the mirror as he was headed out the door. Grabbing his luggage, he headed out of the room and down the stairs. Everyone was standing by the front door, ready to head out. They all waited for Aomine to step out first, following after him. Aomine's dad opened the trunk of their SUV, helping his son load everything in. As they all piled into the car, Kise and Momoi forced Aomine to sit in the middle so they could both be next to him.

The car ride was silent, no one dared to talk about where they were headed. Aomine felt almost uncomfortable. His mother was in the passenger seat silently crying, Momoi was sitting to his left with tears in her eyes, and Kise sobbing on his right side. He dad quickly glanced at him through the rear view mirror, nodding at him. They had a conversation a few hours ago about how this had been the right decision. Aomine's dad was all too happy with the decision to pursue the NBA. Of course, his mother was too, but she was worried about what would happen to him in America.

All too soon, they arrived at the airport. Aomine's dad let everyone out near the terminal and went to go park the car, leaving Aomine to deal with three emotional people. They all walked inside, the three of them staying as close to Aomine as possible. He didn't know what to say to them, so they walked in silence. It felt like forever before his dad reappeared, lightening the mood a bit.

"I'm proud of you, Daiki. I honestly didn't think we'd be able to see you off to college," he joked. Aomine's mom set her husband a glare and Momoi started sobbing. Aomine smirked, trying to egg his dad on.

"You're not really seeing me off to college, dad, unless you're planning on coming with me." Aomine laughed when Kise threw the worst glare towards him. They sat and chatted for a bit until his flight number was called. Everyone became eerily quiet as Aomine stood to take his leave. "Well, any last words?" he smirked.

 

"Daiki, please don't forget to call! Your father and I will be worried sick!"

"Dai-chan, call me too! I'll miss you! I hope you can take care of yourself since I won't be around!"

"You'll be fine, Daiki. Your mother is just overprotective of you. I believe in you."

"He doesn't even know English that well! How is he going to take care of himself?!"

 

Aomine noticed Kise hadn't said anything. Taking the blonds hand, he pulled the other to a more secluded place in the airport. Before Kise could pipe up, Aomine pressed his lips to the others. He wanted nothing more than to deepen the kiss, but he had to pull away. He didn't want anyone else to see what they had just done. "I'm going to miss you, Ryouta."

Tears formed in Kise's eyes again as he nodded. "I'll miss you too, Daiki. This is going to be terrible," he cried. Aomine pulled him in for a hug, holding the blond for a bit. "I don't want you to leave."

Aomine tightened his hold for a second before he let go, grabbing Kise by his shoulders. "I have to." Aomine then readjusted his backpack and walked back towards his family. Kise slid to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest to hide his crying. He couldn't bear to watch Aomine walk onto that plane and out of his life. "I love you, Ryouta." Kise whipped his head to where Aomine was standing, back facing him. Nodding, Kise weakly replied, "I love you too, Daiki." He buried his face again as he heard the footsteps walking away.

Aomine walked back over to his family, giving each of them one last hug (and a few kisses from his mom and Momoi) before he headed for his flight. He didn't look back as the lady took his ticket and allowed him to board the plane. He wanted everyone to know that he was confident in his decision. Looking back now would only make it seem like he was second guessing himself. He was ready for the flight, ready for school, and ready for all the new changes in America.

If only he knew what America had in store.


End file.
